Estaciones
by MrRayney
Summary: Porque al igual que las estaciones del año su relación iba cambiando con el paso del tiempo. Serie de drabbles centradas sobre la relación entre Lapis y Peridot, su amistad y como poco a poco esta se vuelve algo mas.


Es un querido placer estar ente ustedes querido fandom de Steven Universe, mi nombre es MrRayney y realmente espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

A pesar de haber subido anteriormente dos traducciones, finalmente me decidí por escribir algo de mi propia mano y que mejor con una pareja que realmente me ha llegado a gustar de la serie. Así es nada más y nada menos que Lapidot.

Debo agradecerle por esto a Cintriux que fue la que me motivo y actuó como lector beta de esta saga de drabbles. Sin su ayuda esto no hubiera sido posible.

Realmente espero que estas futuras historias sean de su agrado.

 ** _Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen y no hago esto con el objetivo de ganar algo, pues esto lo hago como un pasatiempo._**

* * *

 _ **Estaciones**_

 ** _Drabble 001: Feliz Aniversario_**

— ¡Feliz Aniversario!— grito Peridot repentinamente.

Lapis no pudo evitar incorporarse del susto, la gema azul actualmente había estado disfrutando de una tranquila siesta en su lado del granero. Aun aturdida observo la pequeña ventana que había en la parte superior de su hogar y vio que aún era de noche.

—Peridot ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— pregunto Lazuli mas cansada que molesta mientras observaba la pequeña alarma que Steven le había regalado hace unos días y tenía sobre una pequeña mesita de noche—Son las tres de la mañana, sabes bien que me gusta dormir.

—Lo sé… —respondió en voz baja la gema verde—aunque sigo sin entender cómo es que disfrutas hacer eso.

— ¿En serio me despertaste solo para decirme eso?

—Bueno…no— declaro Peridot— Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que hemos estado viviendo juntas y por lo que me ha explicado Steven es que cuando dos personas llevan demasiado tiempo juntas tienden a regalarse objetos para celebrarlo.

Lapis pudo observar como las mejillas de su pequeña compañera se tornaban de un color más fuerte, sus pies nerviosamente se movían sin parar y finalmente se dio cuenta de que traía algo tras su espalda.

—Han pasado 31 ciclos solares desde el día en que comenzamos a vivir juntas en este lugar, por lo tanto… me pareció apropiado finalmente darte un regalo.

Dicho esto Peridot revelo el pequeño objeto que había estado ocultando, era una pequeña caja envuelta en papel blanco adornada con puntitos azules y un listón verde. Lapis sin decir una palabra tomo la pequeña caja entre sus brazos, estremeciéndose un poco al recordar el incidente de la grabadora.

Pero esta vez se prometió a no cometer el mismo error.

Desasiendo el listón, Lapis abrió la pequeña caja y saco su contenido. La gema acuática vio confundida el objeto que había sacado y Peridot pareció darse cuenta de esto.

—Es un brazalete de la amistad— rápidamente respondió la gema técnica— Steven me dijo que un regalo vale más si es algo que hace uno mismo, se me ocurrió la idea gracias a un episodio de Camp Pining Hearts y simplemente le tuve que pedir a Steven que me ayudara a hacerlo.

Lapis escucho cada palabra que había dicho su compañera y examino fijamente el regalo. El brazalete era de color verde con azul, no era una obra maestra ya que algunas partes estaban echas un desorden, por suerte parecía que tenía el tamaño adecuado para ajustarse a su muñeca.

Lapis levanto la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa nerviosa de Peridot, como si la gema estuviera esperando una respuesta de su parte y la gema del océano decidió hacer algo que raramente hacia alrededor de otras personas.

Ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias— dijo Lapis con sinceridad.

Los ojos de Peridot se iluminaron y se tornaron en forma de estrellas, después de todo no había esperado esta clase de respuesta por parte de Lapis… lo que había esperado era que la gema azul la lanzara con todo y brazalete a la pequeña piscina que tenían enfrente.

—Yo también tengo un pequeño regalo para ti— dijo repentinamente Lapis tomando por sorpresa a Peridot— Pero necesito que cierres los ojos.

La gema nerviosamente cerró los ojos e inquietamente espero su regalo, pasaron unos segundos hasta que sintió unos suaves labios sobre su mejilla. Instantáneamente Peridot abrió los ojos y vio en estado de shock como Lapis seguía besando su mejilla, el beso no duro mucho pues un instante después la gema azul retrocedió.

—Realmente te lo agradezco.

Peridot aun aturdida solo asintió con la cabeza. Lapis tan solo se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

—Lo mejor es que las dos descansemos, mañana vamos a ver a Steven y será un día agotador—comento de repente la gema elemental mientras volvía a su cama inflable — Nos vemos mañana.

—Buenas noches, Lazuli— murmuro la gema verde mientras se dirigía a su lado del granero.

Ambas gemas no dijeron nada más por el resto de la noche, pensando únicamente en ese beso y lo que significarían para su extraña relación. Aunque tanto Peridot como Lapis no dejaron de sonreír.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Lo se…el final parece algo apresurado. La verdad siempre he tenido problemas para darle un fin mis historias, pero aun así espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No importa si recibo comentarios o no, esta serie de drabbles seguirán hasta que me muera o se me acaben las ideas…lo que pase primero.


End file.
